


Si muero mañana...

by QweenNakari



Category: No Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QweenNakari/pseuds/QweenNakari
Summary: ...Es el odio o la piedad lo que gana en mi?
Kudos: 1





	Si muero mañana...

Dejar unas simples notas atrás para decir lo que nunca se dijo, para expresar lo que nunca se contó. ¿Es un acto egoísta en sí mismo? 

¿Es más piadosa una explicación de los actos cometidos, el descubrimiento de una nueva historia en las palabras reveladas de las que surgirán dudas que no obtendrán respuestas? ¿O será más piadosa la ignorancia encontrada en el silencio? ¿Qué tan ruidoso será el sonido de la duda? ¿Qué tan ensordecedor se volverá la incertidumbre emergida por la necesidad de saber?

¿Será un humilde papel manchado en tinta un símbolo de fuerza, un alivio mental del cual partir hacia adelante? 

Talvez no. 

Puede que la hoja escogida se vuelva de plomo y la tinta expuesta se aferre en ataduras. ¿Y qué, si cada palabra es un tirón, un empujón más profundo hacia el abismo? ¿Se volvería una condena atrapada en una constante lectura, en un intento de aferrarse al pasado, a un simple y eterno instante? 

¿Serán más fuertes las palabras de odio, las culpas y verdades, que posiblemente sean quemadas en un vago intento por no ser vistas o reconocidas? ¿O será más intenso el vacío y la duda de la nada?

Si muero mañana, ¿será el odio o la piedad lo que gana en mi?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y lo primero que sale es drama emo jajaj
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Gracias por Leer!
> 
> QweenNakari


End file.
